My Poison Paradise
by HaruhiTsukichi
Summary: Oh, technology...you screw with the best of us. What happens when a little mishap provokes Italy to take charge? WARNING: dark!sadistic!Italy, Itacest, & it's a horror fic, really! DL;DR...but, if you do R&R, yeah? Slower updates.


_*Ring! Ring!*_

The tone blared twice more before instilling a reaction in the Italian it belonged to. Without lifting his face from his pillow, Lovino flipped open his phone to pound in the snooze button.

"Lovi! Don't you think you should be getting up? Your alarm's been going off for half an hour already…Feliciano will be waiting…" came the thick Spanish accent.

The Italian turned and opened one eye to catch a glimpse of his sexy, **(A/N: lucky bastard)** Spanish boyfriend.

"No," he muttered before turning back into the warmth and fluff of the sheets. He heard Antonio sigh and head back into the kitchen below.

Lovi blinked a few times, attempting to drift back to sleep only to have the damned phone go off again.

_*Ring! Ring!_*

"Fuck!" he sat up, already brooding.

It was the same thing every Thursday. Wake up, do whatever the hell he wanted, nap around noon and wake up somewhere between 3 and 4 pm to visit his brother for an hour or two. That was his schedule, his Thursday. Structured to the dot. It was the promise he had made to Feliciano when they were younger. Why? He couldn't fucking remember.

Whatever the reason, Lovino didn't dwell on it. He wrestled himself out of bed and reached for the closet, slipping into his favorite button-up and some jeans before heading down the stairs to grab his shoes at the foot of them.

"Lovi!"

"Yeah, what is it?" replied the smaller man, irritable as always, kneeling over his laces.

Before he knew it, his lips were taken over by Antonio's luscious pair. It was moments like these Lovi felt most alive, moments like these where his senses exploded like fireworks. He could taste traces of dinner on his love's lips; a little sea salt, a twig of thyme, a dash of cilantro, basil and garlic garnishing tomatoes. _Delicious._

When he was sure Antonio deemed his face warmed enough, Lovino broke away for air.

"Y-…y-you…bastard…" he panted, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I couldn't just let you go without saying a word, could I, mio amore?" Antonio chuckled, planting smaller kisses alongside Lovi's jawline.

"Ch-chigi…" he moaned slightly.

"Lovino…"

Lovi stared into the green pools focused on him before crushing his and Antonio's lips back together.

_*Ring! Ring!*_

_Just ignore it…_

Antonio slipped his hand behind Lovino.

_Ignore it…_

His hand slowly made its way south, brushing past Lovi's fastened belt and reaching lower and lower.

*_Ring! RING!*_

Lovino snaked his arms around Antonio's neck in a last ditch effort to keep the Spaniard's hands away from their intended destination. This, however, did not deter him.

The hand slipped into his back pocket and Lovi panicked, pushing Antonio over and pinning him to the ground.

*_click!*_

"Lovi? Are you okay?" chuckled the Spaniard on the ground as he held up the retrieved and ringing cell phone like a trophy.

"ARGH! Bastardo! Why didn't you ignore the phone?" fumed Lovino.

Antonio checked the screen. A little icon with Feliciano's face on it was showing.

"It's Feli!" Antonio exclaimed, grinning at the little flashing image.

Lovino snatched his phones out of Antonio's clutches and stormed down the hallway toward the main entrance. He fumbled with his coat on the rack and reached for the door.

"Lovi!" Antonio called once more, running to catch up with his retreating Italian.

"What, tomato bastard?" replied Lovi, biting back tears.

"Te amo!" chuckled Antonio.

"T-ti amo…" blushed Lovi before turning tail and closing the door.

**~~~o.o half hour later o.o~~~**

Lovi was at the steps of his brother's house. Looking up at the grand entrance, he swallowed. He always felt intimidated here, at the foot of the chiseled stairs.

Lovino shook off the feeling and rang the doorbell, scowling at the nearby snapdragons that lined the walkway. Stupid, ugly flowers…

The large blue door opened within seconds of the ring and in its place stood Feliciano with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ve~~! Lovino! It's great to see you!" chirped the ever-ecstatic Italian.

"Hello, Feliciano," sighed Lovino, his scowl a little less intense.

"Ve! It's so good to see you!" Feli repeated, inviting his brother in, "I just finished cooking, too! Ludwig's not here right now, though…he's on a business trip! I thought I had no one to share with, but now I have you! Yay!"

"Uh-huh, that's nice Feli," responded Lovi, barely paying any mind. He was more focused on the interior design, something of which he had never paid any attention to before. A certain framed picture on the wall had caught his eye.

It was of them and Grandpa Rome.

Had that always been there? Weird.

_*RING! RING!*_

"Fuck! What is it now?" cursed Lovino, pulling out his phone. It was the alarm.

"Ve~? What's wrong?"

"My shitty ass phone keeps going off…no matter how many times I turn the bastard thing off!" he spat, desperately pressing random buttons to turn the tone off.

"Ve~~~ I'll fix it!" smiled Feli, taking the phone, "Mine did the same thing last week, ve~!"

"Don't ruin it!" shrieked Lovino as Feliciano bounded toward the kitchen.

"It's okay! I'll be back with pasta! Ve~!"

"Eh? That's…not what I meant…"

Feliciano skidded to a halt in front of one of the kitchen cabinets and placed the phone on the counter to search. Where was the screwdriver again? He was sure he saw Ludwig put it somewhere around here.

In his haste, Feliciano accidentally hit the phone. It crashed into the empty sink with a loud thud.

"Aghhh!" shrieked Feli, snatching up the phone.

"Is everything alright, Feliciano?" questioned Lovino from the living room.

"Everything's good! It's fine!" Feli replied hurriedly.

He did a quick inspection of the phone's exterior. The screen seemed fine and no water had touched any part of it…and, the ringing even ceased. When he flipped open the phone, however….the screen had frozen on a picture Feli didn't recognize.

"Ve~?"

There, plastered on the home screen was the last photo Lovi's phone had taken. It was an image of Lovino straddling Antonio, their lips locked together tightly.

Feliciano drew in a sharp intake of air and slowly flipped close the phone. Biting his lower lip, he set the phone back down and started on preparing two platefuls of pasta. When he had completed this action, he grabbed the shredded parmesan cheese and started sprinkling it on his plate.

_Big brother?...and…Antonio…are together? Since when?_

He started sprinkling cheese on Lovino's plate.

_But…fratello's mine….Antonio can't have him!_

He paused, opening the cupboard to look for one last ingredient.

_No one can have mio fratello…_

Once he found his desired container, he uncorked it, and spread of its contents out on Lovino's plate. It was a chalky white substance that closely resembled the parmesan.

…_No one…except for me…_

Finito! Dinner was ready! Feli plastered a smile on his face and skipped artfully out to the living room where his brother impatiently waited.

"Did you fix my phone?" Lovi inquired.

"Oh? Ve~~! I have to look at it a little longer, but there are no more annoying alarms! Ve!"

"Oh, thanks, Feli," he replied, no longer listening as he started stuffing his face full of the scrumptious meal.

Feliciano took a seat on the leather loveseat opposite Lovino. He set his plate and silverware on the coffee table between them, his hunger for food now abated. Now, he was starving for something else.

Feliciano made himself comfortable, swinging one leg over the other and resting his chin on his propped up elbow. A slight smirk graced his lips as he watched his brother down his food. The show was about to start!

Lovino paused, aware that Feli was watching him.

"Hey, Feliciano, aren't you going to eat–!" he choked. A searing pain enveloped his throat before he could make it to the tomatoes. It scratched at his windpipe, making it impossible to speak.

Water. He needed water.

Lovino scrambled to his feet only to crumple to the ground. He tried again, using the table for support. It was no use, he couldn't stand. His legs shook like jelly and stung like something large had struck them repeatedly.

"F-Feliciano–" he croaked, falling into a fit of coughs and spasms as stars flitted across his vision.

Feliciano grinned as his brother succumbed to the poison.

_No one else…_

* * *

**A/N: Hai, guiz! So, Happy (belated) Easter! Uhm…yeah…I died ^^ on here…I wanted to update A Dance of Passion, but…sadly, I haven't the time for it (hopefully I will soon!) Just…a ton of end of school-year stuff going on and goodbyes to prepare for. And, prom o-o; oif! So, this one's a Itacest fic with dark!sadistic!Italy and Roma-kun =w= haha, they don't have very many of those on here and, I like dark!Italy better than regular Italy so, why not? **

***dodges onslaught of rotten, leftover eggs* Oooh-kayyy….**

**;) at least there was some Spamano action at the beginning, right? Yeah? No? Okay…**

**So, thanks once more to everyone who subscribed, faved, watched (idk what it even is anymore ._.) :D I hope to be bringing you many lovely fics in the near future! So, LATERZ! **

**HaruhiTsukichi (I don't own Hetalia or anything else, please don't come after me Q.Q!) **


End file.
